Wielki skok! (tom)
Wielki skok! (大いなる飛翔!!, Ōinaru Hishō!!) jest 12. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 100 "Gotów do walki na śmierć i życie!" (玉砕覚悟…!!, Gyakusai Kakugo…!!) left|thumb|159px|Klony Naruto atakują Nejiego. Naruto rozpoczyna walkę, tworząc kilka klonów cienia.Neji pokonuje je wszystkie z łatwością. Mówi mu, żeby się poddał, ponieważ Uzumaki od narodzin był skazany na niepowodzenie, gdy on był przeznaczony do wielkości. Naruto ponownie atakuje z kilkoma cieniami klonów, lecz Neji je ignoruje, zauważając, że jeden Naruto przebywa poza zasięgiem chłopaka. Zakładając, że jest to prawdziwy Uzumaki, Hyūga atakuje go. Naruto rozprasza, podczas, gdy prawdziwy atakuje go od tyłu, który był ukryty pośród klonów cienia. Rozdział 101 "Jeszcze jedna!" (もう一つの…!!, Mō Hitotsu no…!!) right|thumb|Neji używając Hakke Rokujūyon Shō atakuje Naruto. Naruto consegue atacar Neji, mas Neji bloqueia o ataque com seu Oito Trigramas Palmas Giratórias do Céu. Combinando a visão de 360° de seu Byakugan com a sua capacidade de emitir chakra a partir de qualquer parte de seu corpo, Neji é praticamente imune a ataques. Hiashi Hyūga, o líder do clã Hyūga, fica espantado que Neji, um membro da casa de ramo secundário do clã, pode executar esta técnica e em uma idade tão jovem. Ele fica ainda mais espantado quando Neji ataca Naruto com o Oito Trigramas Sessenta e Quatro Palmas. O chakra de Naruto é selado, mas ele se recusa a desistir, não querendo perder para alguém que acredita em "fracasso". A preocupação de Hinata por Naruto e os ferimentos que ela recebeu anteriormente de Neji fazem Hinata começar a tossir sangue. Um Anbu se oferece para ajudá-la. Rozdział 102 "Ptak w klatce!" (籠の中の鳥…!!, Kago no Naka no Tori…!!) left|thumb|159px|Neji odsłania przeklętą pieczęć. Enquanto um Anbu cuida de Hinata, Neji explica o passado cruel do clã Hyūga, revelando o selo amaldiçoado em sua testa. Quando Hinata, a herdeira Hyūga, fez três anos, Neji recebeu o selo amaldiçoado para prendê-lo a uma vida como seu protetor. Pelo fato de Neji ter um talento muito mais natural do que Hinata, seu pai, Hizashi, também um membro da casa secundária, passou a se ressentir por esta negação do potencial de Neji. Mais tarde, Hiashi, chefe do clã Hyūga e pai de Hinata, matou um ninja de Kumogakure que tentou sequestrar Hinata. Hizashi, irmão gêmeo de Hiashi, foi entregue a Kumogakure como um sósia do corpo de Hiashi para facilitar as relações entre Kumo e Konoha. Neji conclui que seu pai foi trazido para o mundo, para que ele pudesse morrer para o benefício da família principal. Rozdział 103 "Nieudacznik!" (落ちこぼれ!!, Ochikobore!!) right|thumb|159px|Naruto uwalnia czakrę Kyūbiego. O Anbu termina de curar Hinata e a deixa descansando. Em seguida, ele nocauteia Kiba. Enquanto isso, embora Neji acredite que sua história prova a existência do destino, Naruto ainda se recusa a desistir. Neji ataca Naruto, mas Naruto continua a repreendê-lo, dizendo que ele sabe o que é gostar de ter algo aparentemente tão inabalável como destino. Com seu próprio chakra drenado, ele pede ao Nove-Caudas para lhe emprestar o seu próprio. Quando o chakra começa a fluir através de Naruto, Neji fica sem palavras devido as qualidades demoníacas do chakra e ao ver os ferimentos de Naruto se curarem. Os ninjas veteranos de Konoha também ficam surpreendidos, reconhecendo a aura da raposa de doze anos atrás. Rozdział 104 "Siła do zmian!" (変える力…!!, Kaeru Chikara…!!) left|thumb|159px|Naruto pokonuje Nejiego. Após Naruto ficar revigorado com uma velocidade maior e força devido ao chakra do Nove-Caudas, ele ataca Neji. Neji tem dificuldade de combatê-lo, mas é capaz de combinar seus ataques com os de Naruto. Após o chakra do Nove-Caudas colidir com o Oito Trigramas Palmas Giratórias do Céu de Neji, os dois são arremessados para longe. Quando a poeira abaixa Naruto se encontra derrotado. Neji começa a repreendê-lo por pensar que ele poderia vencer, no entanto, Naruto irrompe do chão debaixo dele e desfere um gancho. Vendo que Naruto usou um clone das sombras para cobrir o buraco que escavou, Neji repreende a si mesmo por ser derrotado pela técnica assinatura de Naruto. Naruto o corrige, dizendo que a criação de clones foi sempre o seu ponto fraco, então Neji deve parar de ficar obcecado sobre o destino inevitável. Rozdział 105 "Wielki skok!" (大いなる飛翔!!, Ōinaru Hishō!!) right|thumb|159px|Naruto świętuje swoje zwycięstwo. A multidão elogia Naruto por sua vitória, com os ninjas veteranos impressionados que ele pôde aprender a controlar o poder do Nove-Caudas. Enquanto Naruto se deleita com a atenção, Neji é levado para se recuperar. Hiashi vai visitá-lo para lhe dizer a verdade sobre a morte de Hizashi, o pai de Neji. Quando as relações entre Kumo e Konoha se tornaram tensas e como Kumo queria a cabeça de Hiashi, Konoha e o clã Hyūga sugeriram substituir Hiashi com Hizashi. Hiashi estava relutante em oferecer seu irmão, mas Hizashi insistiu, desejando poder escolher o seu próprio destino, finalmente, morrendo, e não para o benefício do clã, mas para salvar seu irmão. Neji duvida da validade da história até que Hiashi inclina a cabeça em sinal de perdão. Emocionado, Neji percebe que é verdade e abandona o seu conceito de destino, em vez disso, expressando o desejo de se tornar forte o suficiente para nunca mais perder. Rozdział 106 "Sasuke zdyskwalifikowany?" (サスケ失格…!?, Sasuke Shikkaku…!?) left|thumb|159px|Temari atakuje Shikamaru. A segunda partida da final está programada para ser entre Sasuke e Gaara. Como Sasuke está ausente o Terceiro Hokage considera desqualificá-lo, no entanto o Quarto Kazekage sugere o adiamento da partida uma vez que muitos membros do público estão desejando assistir essa luta. A luta entre Shino e Kankurō é adiantada, mas Kankurō, tendo esperado que o Esmagamento de Konoha fosse começar antes de sua partida, desiste da luta, para que ele não precise revelar as modificações de sua marionete. A luta entre Shikamaru e Temari é então iniciada. Quando Shikamaru mostra pouco entusiasmo, Temari ataca. Rozdział 107 "Ten, któremu nic się nie chce!" (やる気ゼロの男!!, Yaruki Zero no Otoko!!) right|thumb|159px|Shikamaru przygotowuje się do realizacji planu. Shikamaru se esconde de Temari atrás das árvores. Ino grita com ele para terminar a luta rapidamente, mas Chōji prevê que Shikamaru vai encontrar alguma razão para perder. Temari fica cada vez mais irritada porque Shikamaru está se escondendo e não lutando de uma forma convencional. Shikamaru tenta pegar Temari com sua sombra, mas ela, após desvia-la, percebe que ela tem um alcance limitado. Ela também argumenta que ele está se escondendo nas árvores para tirar proveito das sombras das árvores para estender seu alcance. Sabendo que Shikamaru vai conseguir aumentar o alcance de sua sombra ainda mais se a batalha se estender, Temari tenta acabar com a luta rapidamente. Depois de meditar sobre os fatores da luta, Shikamaru surge com um plano e, depois de evitar seus ataques, tenta pegá-la novamente, mas ela fica fora de seu alcance mais uma vez. Rozdział 108 "Przewidywać aby wygrać?" (勝利への伏線…!?, Shōri e no Fukusen…!?) left|thumb|159px|Shikamaru wiąże Temari. Fora do alcance da sombra, Temari pensa em como derrotar Shikamaru. Enquanto pensa, ela percebe que ele ganhou uma nova fonte de sombra: um pára-quedas feito a partir de sua camisa, o qual fornece um alcance maior para sua sombra. Temari evita o ataque e formula um plano. Quando ela está prestes a implementá-lo ela percebe que ela foi finalmente capturada. Agora forçada a imitar seus movimentos, Shikamaru permite que ela veja como ela foi pega: ele se conectou com ela através do túnel que Naruto criou durante sua partida, o qual ele usou para estender sua sombra. Depois de ter sido manipulada durante toda a batalha, Temari se prepara para a derrota, no entanto, Shikamaru desiste, alegando ter ficado esgotado de tentar pegá-la, cumprindo a previsão de Chōji. Cytat "Ostatnimi czasy wypożyczalnie wideo zapełniły się płytami DVD, nie można tego nie zauważyć. Cóż, z pewnością DVD to fajna rzecz - nie trzeba szukać na półkach kasety z daną wersją językową - teraz napisy i dubbing wybierasz sobie w menu jednej płyty. Bardzo się z tego udogodnienia cieszę, ale jest jeden feler - na DVD nie ma zapowiedzi nowych filmów, które od zawsze były dla mnie bardzo ważną częścią oglądania wypożyczonego filmu..." - Masashi Kishimoto, 2002 Na drugiej stronie okładki Neji, elita ninjutsu, czy też nieuk Naruto? Przeciwnicy, którzy od początku rywalizacji nie znosili się nawzajem, właśnie stają do walki! Za chwilę Naruto ruszy na genialnego wojownika z brzemieniem zaklęcia... Za chwilę dojdzie do decydującego starcia! Kategoria:Tomy